Elfen Lied Continued
by Anime.B-Chan
Summary: If the creaters of Elfen Lied continued the story through my eyes. I don't own Elfen Lied or any of the characters except Subarashii. Rated M for violence. Re-Write is on my profile.
1. The Girl At The Gate

Elfen Lied Continued

"Is someone at the gate?" asked Yuka. "I'll go check," replied Kouta. The dog barked happily. Kouta saw a shadow through the gate. As Kouta took a step, the old grandfather clock that never worked, struck 12:00 and chimed. "It's working," said Kohta to himself. Kouta turns back to the gate when the door slides open. "NYU! NYU!" shouts Nyu as she runs toward Kouta. Kouta's daydream ends and he is facing a 12 year old girl with hair like Mayu and horns like Lucy. Kouta staggered backward. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Subarashii." "Kouta?" asked Yuka. "Who's there?" Yuka walked onto the porch to stand beside Kouta. She reached up and slapped Kouta. "Did you take in _another _girl?" she snapped. "No! Yuka that's not is at all! You see she came here!" replied Kouta. "Well we are having dinner," said Yuka. "Would you like to join us?" "No thank you. I am here on behalf of Lucy," said Subarashii. "Nyu? What does she need?" asked Kouta. "She needs you Kouta.


	2. READ VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hi I am re-writing the rest of this story (after chapter 11) so sorry for the lack of words and detail. So ya I am also going to take this time to describe my OC, Subarashii! **

Hair Colour: purple. Eye Colour: yellow. Vector Amount: 6. Hair Style: Shoulder length, tied in twin pigtails with ribbons (horns showing). Height: same as Mayu. Age: 12. Clothes: Black and red plaid skirt, black tights. White Shirt with red, three-quarter sleeves. She carries around a small bag holding her blood-stained baseball cap. Subarashii runs around bare-foot.

This is Subarashii's back story that never gets talked about in the story: when she was 11, she had a boyfriend. He knew about the killer with the horns (Lucy) and was scared of her (meaning Lucy). So Subarashii always wore a baseball cap (given to her by her old best friend who got killed in an accident) to cover her horns. Her boyfriend (named Joe. He was the same age as her and had black hair and blue eyes) said he would never leave her side. One day they were at the park on the swings and Subarashii's hat flew off without her noticing. Joe freaked out and got really scared of her. (I'm gonna write the rest of her backstory in 'story mode.') Joe slowly backed away, tripping in the process. "What's wrong Joe?" asked Subarashii, letting her heads touch her head. She gasped as she realized her red cap had blown off. "H-horns, just like her…" said Joe, referring to Lucy. "Please Joe," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not a crazed killer." "Hey your h-" said a little girl, before she was killed by Subarashii. Subarashii's eyes widened as she turned around and realized what she'd just done. She picked up her baseball cap (now covered in blood). Joe ran away and Subarashii ran home and cried herself to sleep for the next month. **Sorry for the terrible back story. **


	3. Nana Meets Her

"Kouta!" shouted Yuka. "You can't leave now!" She was on the verge of tears. Mayu peeked out from behind the front door. Nana's head peeked out under Mayu's. "Is every thing al-" Mayu cut herself off. Then Nana pushed Mayu out of the way. "Oh my gosh! A diclonias like me! What's your name?" she asked. "Her; a diclonias?" said Subarashii. "Where are her horns?" Nana untied the tie her 'Papa' gave her from her hair and revealed her horns. "Nana, that's Subarashii," said Kouta. "Wow! I thought it was only me and Lucy left," marveled Nana. "Whatever," said Subarashii. Mayu stood up and rubbed her head. "Gosh, Nana. You rarely push," said Mayu. "But when you do, it hurts!" Mayu fixed her shirt and stood beside Nana. "So what does Nyu need?" asked Kouta. "I have no idea. She wouldn't tell me," replied Subarashii, shrugging. "She told me to get you and bring you to her." "Do you at least know where she is?" he asked. Subarashii scrached the back of her head. "Ummm..." she said. "You don't even know where she is?" Kouta yelled. "Wait. If you don't know where she is, then how did you get her message?" he asked. "I saw her sitting on the beach with her head in her knees..."


	4. Flashback

Flashback 

(Subarashii's POV)

"A diclonias," said Lucy lifting her head slightly. "Huh?" I said. "Who are you?" she asked. "Subarashii. Aren't you Lucy?" I said. "Yes," she said back. "I have a task for you if you are willing to do it," said Lucy. "Okay, I'm listening," I said. "Find Kouta and bring him to me. Tell him you come on behalf of Lucy." Lucy hands me a sheet of paper with the address to an old restaurant. "Goodbye,Lucy,"I said. Lucy gets up and walks into the distance until I couldn't see her any more.


	5. Senses

Nana's eyes got wide. "Uh!" she gasps. "What is it?" asked Mayu. "I sense her! I sense Lucy!"


	6. Gone

"Bring the diclonias girl," said Subarashii. "Who, me?" asked Nana. "Yes, you!" Subarashii replied, clearly annoyed. "Wait," said Nana. "Why can't you sense Lucy?" Subarashii shrugged. "Yuka, stay here with Mayu," said Kouta. "Are you sure I can't come, Kouta?" asked Yuka. "Sorry Yuka," replied Kouta. Yuka and Mayu walked inside. "Let's go," said Subarashii. "Which way, child?" "I…I don't know!" replied Nana. "What do you mean you don't know?" shouted Subarashii, lifting Nana by the collar of her shirt. "She's gone!" "Peachy! Just peachy!" shouted Subarashii, dropping Nana and walking down the steps. Nana and Kouta followed close behind. "Now what?"


	7. Another One

Nana walked with her head down. "I'm so sorry, Kouta," said Nana for the eleventh time. "Nana; its fine. It isn't your fault." Nana stopped walking. Her eyes got big. "Nana?" asked Kouta. "I sense a diclonias; and it's not Lucy."


	8. Guess Who's Back

"What happened? Why can't I move my arms or legs?" Marico screamed as she looked at her body. She had no legs or arms just a head, chest and stomach. "What's that on the bridge?" asked a male voice. "Is that a little girl?" "Please help me," said Mariko in a weak voice. The man rushed over to her and picked her up. "What's your name?" he asked. "Mariko," she replied. "I'm going to help you, Mariko. I am going to fix you up." "Thank you, Mr.," Marico said, before passing out.


	9. Catching Up

"I know it's not 35!" said Nana. "I watched her explode with Papa!" "What?" said Kouta and Subarashii at once. "Ya, when she was born, they put bombs inside of her," Nana replied. Kouta looked like he was either going to freak out or pass out. "Bombs," said Kouta. "Who puts bombs inside a child?" Now Kouta was freaking out. "She was dangerous, but they killed her so we are safe," Nana said. "Then who is the other diclonias?" asked Subarashii, getting impatient. Nana thought long and hard. "Well can you still sense her?" Subarashii asked, now very impatient. "Yes but she is moving." "Let's follow her!" said Kouta. Nana started running in the direction the other diclonias was. Kouta and Subarashii followed.


	10. Daddy

**Hello everyone, it's Anime B.-Chan here. Welcome to chapter 9 of Elfen Lied Continued! To be honest right now I have everything written down on paper. I come with a warning: VIOLENCE! It's coming! Chapters 19 and 22 are violent! That's just a heads up. Now, on with the story! P.S. this chapter isn't very important. I would have taken it out but it would ruin my chapter numbers. If you don't want to be bored you can skip this chapter. **

The professor worked hard to help Mariko. He was curious about the horns on her head. He thought they weren't real but the later realized they were growing out of her skull. He ignored that and continued working. "Daddy," Mariko said waking up. "Did you call me 'Daddy'?" asked the professor. "Yes, I did," said Mariko as she fell back to sleep.

**Hey guys, I'm back and I wanted to apologize. So… I'M SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! (Fruits Basket reference) In chapter 7 I was spelling Mariko with a c instead of a k. Ok bye guys **


	11. Worrying

**Not very fun fact: Bando isn't in this story and he's my favourite character! Grrrr…**

"How do you think Kouta and Nana are doing?" asked Mayu. "I don't know. I'm worried though," Yuka replied. "Don't worry, Yuka, they will be home soon," said Mayu. "I hope so, Mayu; I hope so."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It looks like a lot more on paper! **


	12. Mariko Up and Running

**Hello, it's Anime B-Chan happy to announce that there is vector action in this chapter and from here on out. Not in every chapter though…am I blabbing? Oh well, on will the chapter!**

"Mariko, wake up Mariko!" "My arms and legs!" cried Mariko, flexing her fingers. All of a sudden, one of the glasses in the lab, (is it a lab? I didn't know what to call it :P) rose off the table and smashed on the floor. "What the…?" said the professor. "They work!" said Mariko. "What works?" "My vectors; now Lucy is gonna die!"

**Sorry for the chapters being so short. The next chapter is a lot longer. See you then! *Tohru smile***


	13. Apology Update

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted anything to this story for a while. I have been busy and I have been working on that InuYasha/Elfen Lied crossover and I have a name for it! It's called I Can't Lose You. Sorry for disappointing those who were waiting for a new chapter. It will be up soon. Bye for now.**


End file.
